The present invention relates to wireless peripheral devices, and in particular to wireless peripheral devices in communication with an intelligent host. More particularly the present invention is related to the establishment of the connection between the peripheral device and the intelligent host as well as the power management aspects of the wireless peripheral device.
Many peripheral device vendors have decided to cut the cord that connects the peripheral device with its host. For example, many vendors presently offer wireless peripheral devices such as wireless keyboards and computer input devices such as computer mice. Some have also provided wireless game controllers. The wireless game controllers typically communicate over a fixed 900 MHz band or via an infrared link. Infrared links require the device to be in the line of sight of its host to properly interface with the host, and thus is prone to losing connectivity. While the 900 MHz devices are an improvement over the infrared-type wireless devices, these devices have several shortcomings. For example, the prior art peripheral devices typically come prematched with a receiver, exchange data over a predefined and fixed frequency band and require the manual activation of a connect button to establish a wireless link between the peripheral device and its host. The fixed frequency operation of the devices, especially at the lower 900 MHz band are prone to interference problems from other consumer devices operating in the same frequency range.
Furthermore, these wireless devices typically require alkaline or rechargeable batteries as their power source. In addition, the ongoing incorporation of force feedback technology places bigger demands on battery life, by requiring power for the motors which play back the force effects. Efficient use of battery power, prolonged and predictable battery life and predictable device performance, while providing the user with sufficient feedback feel are essential features of any wireless peripheral device. Superior delivery of these features is likely to provide a peripheral device provider with the competitive edge needed to compete commercially with other competing products.
There is therefore a need for an improved and energy efficient wireless peripheral device.